The invention relates to a machine having an endless excavating chain.
A machine of this type including an endless excavating chain is already known from FR 2 658 843 A1. The chain is arranged in a chain guide connected for vertical and transverse adjustment to the machine frame and having a horizontally extending lower arm in the shape of a cutter bar. In working operations, the latter is pivoted inward transversely to the longitudinal direction of the track in the ballast bed underneath the track grid, with the free end of the bar being suspended from the machine frame by means of a support device designed as a hydraulic cylinder.
Further machines of this kind are also known from FR 2 717 510 or AT 117 118.